A Youtubers's New Year's Eve
by Izlawake
Summary: Pewds, Cry, Ken, Minx, Mark, and Yamimash enjoy a wonderful little New Year's Eve party with some fine wine, a surprise visit, wonderful news, and some drunk outbursts. Happy New Year everyone! (A short story)


**A Youtubers's New Years Eve**

Felix and Marzia were setting up the last decoration for the party when the doorbell rang. Felix answered it and was met with his best friend Cry.

"Hey Felix, Marzia, how've you've been lately?" he asked, giving his friend a hug with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He moved to Marzia, whom he lightly kissed her hand, making her giggle. "I hope I'm not early."

"Oh no," assured Felix. "We were just finishing up the decorations and about to set up the snacks and drinks. If you want to help..."

"Oh, of course." Cry moved into the kitchen with Marzia while Felix checked the decorations again and turned the television to the New Year's Eve celebration in English. After a while, the door rang again, and it was Minx and Krism this time, greeting each other with a gift of fine wine.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Minx said. "You have a nice place here Pewds; this will be a great party." Minx gave the three a hug before the two girls settled in the living room. Cry and Marzia came out with bowls of chips, dip, and mini pretzels for everyone to snack on. At about 9:30, the doorbell rang again, this time being Ken, Markiplier, and his good friend Yamimash. Ken and Mark were dragging a barrel behind them.

"Hey Felix," said Ken, who was wearing his bear cap. "We brought you a special, late-Christmas present; it's a barrel. You like these things right?" The three guys snickered to themselves at their joke.

"I hate barrels!" Felix screamed. Marzia, Cry, Minx, and Krism poked their heads out to see what was going on. "You know I hate them! What were you thinking?!" Mark and Yami moved the barrel to the corner of the room and seated themselves in the living room with the others.

"Alright then, now that everyone is here, let's start this party." Felix popped open a wine bottle and poured it into glasses for everyone. Mark and Cry took seconds while everyone did not. Everyone was chatting while the New York parade was playing on the television in the background. After a several drinks, everyone was getting lopsided.

"Who wants to play Minecraft with me?" asked a droopy Mark. Yami leaned on his shoulder laughing for no reason. Everyone laughed with them, Cry falling off his chair. Minx and Krism cleared themselves and summoned their courage to say something very important to everyone.

"Everyone, we have some big news to share with you," said a hushed Krism. Minx gave her a hug to help calm her down. Cry, Felix, and Marzia were watching them, their attention hooked on the fishing line.

"Hey, everyone, we have some big news." That got everyone else. "Anyway, guess what? Krism and I are engaged!" The girls showed their hands, revealing rings on their fingers. That spun everyone in an uproar.

Ken was freaking out like a schoolgirl. "Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so happy for you two!" He gave both of them a big hug.

Cry gave Minx a smile, which said a lot. Marzia spoke with Krism, asking about their future plans, which Krism responded with unknown certainty. Felix was shrieking like a little girl, more so than Ken. He was embracing Minx in a monstrous bear hug, squeezing the life out of her.

"So, what are your plans?" asked Cry, taking a swig from his now fourth drink.

"Well guys, that's for us to know, and you to find out one day," snickered Minx. Everyone groaned.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Cry and Felix went to answer it and found themselves staring at a strange ensemble of people. There was six people, three of them about 19 or 20, the others been teenagers. The center one was wearing a black suit with a jacket, with a expensive pair of headphones on his head. He lowered his headphones and stretched out a gloved hand. Felix and Cry shook his hand, yet feeling confused.

"Hello Felix, Cry," said the strange man. "I am Izla, this is my family. We have Maria, my sister." One of the teens flashed a smile and wave. Felix and Cry waved back. "This is my son and daughters Drake, Destiny Skye, Ellie Morin, and Lindsey Reynolds." Destiny was Japanese with long brown hair and sky blue eyes, Ellie had black hair with a silver lock, Drake had blue streaks lining his, and Lindsey hid her face under her hood. But it did not make sense how this could be.

"How are these people your children?" asked Cry. "They're like, teenagers, and you're twenty. How?!"

Izla and his family laughed. "Since when do you need to be related to be family? You two should know; anyway, we have a gift for you." Izla reached into his coat and pulled out a bottle of expensive wine, while revealing his katana tucked into his belt. Felix took the wine, and they bid them farewell. "Tell Minx and Krism we said congrats on their engagement." Cry opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. The boys watched as the family disappeared down the street. Cry looked at the bottle and noticed a note saying, "From the Nascele Family. Happy New Year!"

"Such strange people," Cry remarked. "Do you know them Felix?" Felix shook his head. "Weird. How did they know about Minx and Krism?"

They walked back into the living room and popped open the wine for everyone to have. Everyone was quick to admit that they did not know any Nascele family, but they agreed the wine was fine. Cry became the most tipsy of everyone around 11 o'clock, and he began babbling some strange stuff.

Cry was grabbing Minx by her hoodie, his eyes blinking out of sync as he confessed his love for Minx. "Minx, tell me you love me!" cried Cry. Tears bellowed from his eyes. He burrowed his face in her shoulder and wept.

Krism tried to pull Cry off her fiancé, but he was stuck like glue. Minx managed to pull him off eventually. "Cry, you're drunk! A very emotional drunk!" she yelled, and dumped him into a chair, letting out a breath of air. Cry got back up as Felix and the others watched with concern but mostly amusement.

"I am not drunk!" yelled Cry, who let out a few hiccups. "I've never felt better, now tell me the truth! I love you Minx!" Cry did not get past that sentence, as he fell to the floor unconscious. Minx gave him a few light kicks, confirming he was asleep. He was lightly snoring as saliva dripped from his mouth.

"Well, now that that's done, let's watch the ball drop," said Minx. Everyone but Cry gathered around the television, waiting for the countdown to begin. Ken kept taps on the time, and soon the moment of truth came.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

"Happy New Year!" everyone screamed. The year is now 2014. After bidding farewell, everyone left Felix's house to catch taxis for home. Before leaving however, Minx took a picture of herself kissing unconscious Cry on the cheek, they all laughed like idiots. Ken dragged Cry out the door, as he offered to take him home. Mark and Yami said goodbye, and Minx and Krism said goodbye as well, accepting a couple more congrats along the way.

As everyone left the house, a figure watched them from a rooftop across the street. A young woman with a laptop setup and binoculars watched as the friends walked down the street and entered taxis. Ellie Morin lowered her binoculars and smiled, her black and silver hair brushing in her face. She packed up her gear and headed down the side ladders of the building before disappearing into the dark streets below.

The year is 2014 now. Plenty of opportunities and dreams await everyone this year, including many youtubers as well. Who knows what will happen this year, but we know you have to make it happen. Good night everyone, and Happy New Year!

**Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot, and I'll see you next time.**

**Congrats on your engagement Minx and Krism! Best of luck!**


End file.
